Forgotten
by kagerume
Summary: I have 2 parents. My mom died 5 years ago and I'm over it. Im 10 now. I have a single dad. My dad met someone new. Now she's a drag-on and I think dad's never going to love me the same way again. My name is Danny BTW.  Danny   OC
1. Noticeable

**Author's Note: To some of my readers that have read Broken, thank you for supporting me. To all the new readers of this, please read my story, "BROKEN". Hope you guys enjoy this story.**

CHAPTER 1- Noticeable

I and Dad went home when we heard that there was a lady in trouble at the port. They said that her boat has sunk and she landed in shore. There were a lot of people crowded up all together. They were formed up in a circle.

I saw dad help the people out. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. I watched as the girl had beautiful long, golden hair. She was beautiful. She looks like she's the same age of my dad.

She looked like mom, only mom's hair was brown. I just wish that mom was here. I miss her. It's been 5 years since—the accident.

When I saw the accident on this girl with golden hair, it reminded me of what happened to my mom.

This is what happened...

Mom was on the way home one stormy day. Well, she rode a small boat to get back here.

We were waiting for her in the port—me and dad.

But then, a wave hit the boat. The boat flipped over. We saw mom struggling. We noticed that her life vest was loose so it slipped out. I shouted for help.

Dad looked for a boat to get there.

She was too far.

I was crying and crying. I didn't want to stop.

Until- someone brought her body. They tried to rescue her by performing CPR on her, but, it still wouldn't work. My mom has hard time breathing.

Because of mom's accident, I'm not allowed to swim in the beach. Even if I were, I wouldn't. It would remind me of mother.

Well, I don't want to think about that since its five years now.

We've moved on- kinda.

Well, back to the lady with the golden hair.

She got hospitalized for a few hours.

We went back home and we rested.

Dad woke up early. Because of his noise, I woke up too.

"Dad, where 'you going?"

"Oh. I'm going to check up on the girl who had an accident yesterday." He said as he paused. "Just go back to sleep, okay? I'll be back in a few hours."

I didn't leave the house—at all. I was afraid that there was a kidnapper or something. I never trusted this village. It seemed so strange. I have weird friends. Yeah.

I looked at the clock.

Yep. That was a few hours alright. He left at 7 am.

Guess what time he came home?

10 pm. Not even close to just 'a few hours'.

When he came home, I was sitting in the couch as it faced the door.

"Why'd you stay up so late?"

"Oh, dad, I couldn't sleep without you. What took you so long?"

"I had to guard Claire."

"Claire?"

"That's the name of the lady yesterday."

"Dad, couldn't someone else guard her?"

"No one else volunteered."

"Oh, so it's voluntary work now." I said, sarcastically.

"I don't like the tone of voice you're using."

"Dad- I just don't like it when you come home late. I had nothing to eat the whole day."

"Didn't you go to the Inn? Ann was going to give you some food."

"What am I, a dog? Dad—I'm 10. I don't get fed by other people. I want food made by my parents. Or at least some food eaten WITH my parents."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"-"

"I promise I'll come home early tomorrow."

"Oh, so you volunteered for tomorrow too." I replied, sarcastically still.

"Danny, I'm coming home early. I'll be home by lunch."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Tomorrow came.

His promise?

**Was broken.**

Thanks, dad. You did promise, right? Hahahaha. I'm so glad you came home at 11 pm.

I was sitting in the couch again. Waiting for him to come home. More promises, more excuses. It's been days already.

1 week passed.

My question: Dad, why'd you break your promise?

Dad: Eum—Uh, Claire needed me to get some things for her.

Then I ask him why does he keep making promises if he's not going to fulfill them.

His answer?

**Because I know I'm going to do them some day.**

I'm too afraid to tell him,

_Dad, why do you prioritize this girl more than me? I'm your kid. She's just the girl you met a week ago. And guess what? You just stay with me 5 hours a day. Yeah—when you sleep._

When I wake up in the morning—He's not there.

When I stay up late in the night—I still can't catch up to him.

When can I see my dad? The only way I can see him if he comes home early or when I stay up the whole night.

I don't want to leave the house because there's nothing else to do.

I'm struggling to cook. I make my own food. I have to force myself into watching the cooking show. I practice and my food tastes like crap.

I'm getting better and better but I still feel bad for not having any parents to make my food or to eat my food WITH me.

2 weeks pass.

I'm struggling through the 3rd week. And hey, it got me thinking. Since it's the third week, isn't this Claire person supposed to be okay already?

Finally, for the 3 weeks Claire has been here, dad goes home early.

He came home at 7 pm. That was early for me because he usually came home at 3 am.

"Hey dad! You're early! Do you want to eat dinner with me? I made my own dinner. Well, I started from the last few days."

"No thanks. I've eaten out already. Um—son?"

"Yeah?" I sensed that something was going to go wrong. Like my life was going to get ruined.

He moved to the side, showing the person beside him.

It was Claire. _The person who stole my family. My one and only father. My one and only family._

"Huh? What? I don't get it. Why is she here?" I looked at dad like I didn't know anything. He made his angry look which means he doesn't want me to talk like that. I continued it. I was realizing the anger I had stored inside.

"Claire's low on cash for the Inn so I'm letting her stay here. She's going to stay in your room."

He hasn't even informed me. I don't even know who she is.

I slept in the couch. Like a visitor. Thanks, dad. Thanks a lot.

He made me feel bad. He made me cry. I was the person who stayed with him for 10 years thought thick and thin. And now he treats me as if I just met him yesterday. Instead of letting me stay in my room and Claire stay outside, he lets the person he just met 3 weeks ago be replace by the one with him for 10 years.

I just wanted to warn the girl that I sleep walk or talk loudly at night.

I moved my things to the living room. Feeling sad and lonely, I fell asleep.

I thought about the things I should be happy about. At least dad won't leave anymore.

I fell asleep. Then, I sleepwalked. I entered my room. I kicked Claire.

She screamed with all her might, then, I woke up. Dad doesn't know that I sleep walk. I was too embarrassed to tell him.

Dad ran to the room. He shouted at me.

Since dad owns a farm from mom, he let me stay in the animal shed. I slept beside the cows.

He let me stay outside because Claire complained about me. She said that I "ATTACKED" her.

What am I? A boogy monster?

Heh. Well, let's just see what's up for me tomorrow.


	2. The 4th Week

**Author's Note: Like the story so far? Please review! **

Chapter 2- The 4th Week

I woke up at 11. I wanted to eat so badly.

So, I rushed to the kitchen. Seeing what I couldn't believe was my dad cooking.

My dad NEVER cooked. He never even cooked for my mom.

He made sunny side ups. For Claire and himself only.

"Goodmorning, son."

"Dad, where's my breakfast?"

"Oh. I thought you were going to wake up late today."

"Thanks for thinking about me, dad." I replied, losing my smile.

I felt bad because the first time he ever cooked in front of my eyes was to someone else. He wouldn't even want to cook for his own son. I've starved for days and ate food that I didn't even know.

Dad and Claire left at 1 pm.

It was another day where I had to cook for myself. I just cooked eggs. I ate it and I started doing farm duty.

I wanted to continue the pride of my mother- Jill. She was a farmer. A great farmer. She raised 38 cows in one day!

She told me that she was proud of herself. And now, I reflect on myself and I, too, am proud to be her son.

Every day I sickle the weeds. I water the crops. I feed the animals.

And what does my dad do?

**Nothing.**

He usually hires the sprites to do the job. I called up the sprites and told them not to go. I did their job for them.

I started to get proud of myself.

I finished at 6pm. I worked real hard.

Uncle Gray passed by the farm after locking up his Blacksmith Shop. I'm glad that his grandfather gave him his shop.

"Hey Danny. Where's your dad?"

"She's with that Claire person." I said as I dropped my smile.

"Oh. Who makes you food to eat?"

"I have to work hard and struggle to cook for myself. I don't even know what I'm eating."

Uncle Gray grabbed my hand.

"W-Where are we going?" I asked.

"Heh. C'mon, don't you wanna eat some real food? I'll cook you some."

He brought me inside the house. He started cooking.

He made me the Ultimate Curry. I've never tasted this.

My best friend told me that every child's dream is to taste the Ultimate Curry your own father has cooked.

I was just sad that I didn't get to taste anything from my dad.

The Ultimate Curry Uncle Gray made for me was fantastic. It was extraordinary.

I couldn't stop eating. It was too delicious.

"Uncle Gray… this is great!" I said as I continued chewing. "You could open up your own restaurant!"

"Hahahaha. I knew that you wanted to taste the creation of the Harvest God Gray of Curry."

"Hahahaha. Mmm. Could you make more of this?"

"Sure. I could make you some breakfast tomorrow. But, not curry. Something else."

"Uh-huh! Let me see what you've got!"

"You bet'cha!"

That was the beginning of me and Uncle Gray's friendship.

"Um—hey, Uncle Gray…"

"Hahaha. You don't need to call me with an 'Uncle'. 'Uncle' makes me sound old. Anyways, what?"

"After your work, could you come by the house?"

"Sure… only"

"Only?"

"If you'd pick me up from the blacksmith."

"Gray—that's just a house away."

"Fine—I'm not going then…"

"Okay!" I said. Wanting it to be tomorrow so that I could play with Gray.

He was becoming to be my new friend. A better friend.

Maybe, _he could also be a better dad._

I knew that Gray was the one who raised my father. So—that makes Gray sorta like my grandpa… Yeah.

Well—It hit 9pm already. Still no sign of dad.

I'd assume that he'd be coming home drunk because since Claire was here for four weeks, one day of the week is a special 'Drinking Day' for dad.

Today was that drinking day, every Wednesday.

He usually came home at 5am but then, there was still no sign of dad.

I slept inside the house since Claire wasn't here. I missed my old bed.

I waited the whole morning and found nothing. When the clock stroked 10 am, I woke up. I had nothing to eat so I just drank milk from the fridge.

I was surprised. I didn't assume that dad would be home at the following day. I wouldn't also assume that he didn't sleep through the whole night. Maybe they stayed somewhere.

I checked the Inn. I was surprised to see Ann very jumpy when she saw me. I asked her if she saw Dad but then, she seemed unsure of her answer. She told me that she hasn't seen them, so, I went up to check on Gray.

Today is his day-off so I bet that he'd be staying at home.

I heard laughter coming from the room beside Gray's. _**It sounded like Claire.**_

I didn't want to know that my dad stayed in the Inn with Claire for at least a day. I didn't want to think these thoughts because I know that my dad has a good soul.

But, eventually, these things came into my mind—making me think things about how my father is really _something_ else.

I tried to open the door.

The knob was closed. So, I entered Gray's room.

I actually didn't knock so it was rather rude for me to do. Gray was surprised to knmow that I was here. He wouldn't expect me to come.

"Um. Hey—uh, Danny. W-What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for dad when I noticed that there was an Inn here so… yeah. I came her to drop by."

"Your dad isn't here."

"He's in the other room."

"I told you that because I didn't want you to know that he wouldn't come home. I tried talking it in him last night, but he wouldn't listen because he was drunk."

"Well, it's okay."

"Hey, Danny, it's your birthday tomorrow, right?"

When Gray said that, I was glad that at least one person remembered. I even forgot that my birthday was tomorrow.

"Yeah."

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"W-What? I don't need anything. I just need your presence tomorrow. Hahaha. Then, I'll feel alright. I bet dad didn't even remember."

"Don't worry. I bet your dad knows."

I thanked Gray and I left.

As I left, I bumped into Dad and Claire.

"**H-Hey son."**


	3. Unsatisfied

**Author's Note: I know that you guys have been waiting for this for so longggg! OMG! Please review… I'm so excited.**

Chapter 3- Outcome

I didn't respond to my father. I just ignored him. This was to signify my anger and despise to what he must of did to Claire.

As I ignored him, I went inside their room.

There, I saw clothes scattered everywhere.

I imagined disgusting things. Too disgusting to even mention.

I've always thought that my father was a clean person; _one that would always know well._

Well, I doubt that thought now, because—I've seen the real thing.

My reaction on the things that I saw now was quite unsatisfied. I cried in my head because if I've shown pressure, it might mean I wasn't brave.

I left the Inn without a word. Disappointed at my father, I was speechless.

I went straight to the house, noticing that Claire and my Father weren't back. I cried my eyes out until the very last tear to come.

I was terrified with the thoughts I had.

_What if Dad will leave me?_

_What if Dad forgot about me?_

_What if Dad __**will never love me the same way again?**_

There were more questions popping in my head until—

**They came in. **

I've noticed that Claire's situation in health started dropping.

She puked and puked. She had a sore throat. She had high fever up to 40 degrees.

**And dad didn't even bother about asking how I am.**

It was okay to at least notice me. But, he didn't. He was too busy with Claire.

I slept early—same wise, in the barn.

I wanted to sleep early because I was excited for my birthday tomorrow. I wanted to see what Gray prepared for me and what dad did too.

But, I did realize that there is a possibility that my father would forget about my birthday, not to forget about the fact that **he's forgotten me.**

Saddened by those words, I feel asleep right away.

As I woke up, I sighted Gray outside the barn.

When I exited the barn gate, there were two rows of food lined up like a pathway.

I was excited.

And, in the end of the pathway, Gray was there—standing with a big wrapped box.

I ran through that pathway and jumped into the arms of Gray.

"Gray! This is the best gift anyone has gotten for me!" I shouted with tears piercing through my eyes. I was too happy to talk more.

Gray wet his eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Seeing** you** smile is my weakness. I would always want to make you happy."

I cried even more.

He moved towards the big wrapped box, and—he asked me to open it.

Inside was the finest curry. The finest curry is only made by the Monks of Guelamala. They only make 15 of them for every 15 years.

And, I did notice that this is their 15th year.

"Gray, this is awesome! How did you get it?"

"I'm friends with one of the monks. I had to fly to Guelamala to get it. I flew at 1am and came back at 9am to go here. I also asked some people to help me cook you some dishes. I also bought a heater for the finest curry."

"Thanks, Gray. I mean it."

I was filled with joy and happiness.

I tasted every single platter that everyone has prepared for me.

"Come out, everyone!" He shouted after the 59th platter.

And then, people came out. From Ann to Zack. To Gotz to Mary.

Everyone was there.

**Except 2 people.**

**Dad and Claire.**

I miss my old dad, I miss him so badly.

I wish mom was back. I wish she was.

After a few hours, the fun was over. It was up to 11pm. But, there was still no sign of both of them.

I didn't bother to search because I think that I might see something that's not worth seeing again.

But, as a total outcome for today, I would give it 9 out of 10.

The only thing that would make everything 10 is for mom to come back.

I wish Claire was gone. I wish mom never died.

_What's the use of wishes when they don't exactly come? Wishes are only things someone desires, not things that others can grant._

I looked upon myself through the pond nearby, and I saw the reflection of my mom. It didn't freak me out because I could feel her presence around me. She was the only one who made me feel at home.

I wanted things to be great, not _**okay**_.

I wanted things to be right, not _**wrong**_.

I wanted my own mother, not _**Claire**_.

I was getting late as I noticed the clock dinging at 1am. I wasn't surprised to see my father and Claire not yet home.

I was used to this crap. Since this happened daily, I didn't seem to care.

All I thought about was my mom. She was all I cared about when Claire came into my world. Without Claire, it was MOM and DAD who I've always thought about.

Now, it's just MOM who I think of.

When Claire wasn't here yet, I remember the daily rituals me and Dad would do.

10am: get up.

11am: eat something.

12am: talk about things you want to expect.

1pm: leave the house.

1.30: hit the inn.

2.00: chat with uncle Gray.

3pm: eat something in the inn.

4pm: head to the supermarket

5:walk home

6: talk about the day's income.

I remember when we were waiting for mom in the port. She was waving from afar.

I was waving back to her.

_**She was perfect.**_

Wait—I stopped thinking about my mom because I saw Dad and Claire enter the house. I prayed for the Goddess for blessings and I thanked her for everything.

I ran inside the house.

"Danny…" Dad called.

"Hey, Dad."

"Happy Birthday."

His words got me speechless and made me seem like I was paralyzed.

But, it wasn't over.

"**We** want to tell you something."

"**We**?" I asked. I knew something was going to go wrong.

I sat in the couch, waiting for them to come over.

"**We **have a birthday gift for you."

I was glad that he remembered. I was glad that he also went through the trouble to get me a gift.

But, the gift wasn't what I wanted. It was a different gift. A gift that I didn't want.

"**Danny-, you're going to be a brother**."

-END-

Please review to get the next chapter.


End file.
